§1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns linking traditional media to new interactive media, such as that provided over the Internet for example. In particular, the present invention concerns identifying a work (e.g., content or an advertisement delivered via print media, or via a radio or television broadcast) without the need to modify the work.
§1.2 Related Art
§1.2.1 Opportunities Arising from Linking Works Delivered Via Some Traditional Media Channel or Conduit to a More Interactive System
The rapid adoption of the Internet and associated World Wide Web has recently spurred interest in linking works, delivered via traditional media channels or conduits, to a more interactive system, such as the Internet for example. Basically, such linking can be used to (a) promote commerce, such as e-commerce, and/or (b) enhance interest in the work itself by facilitating audience interaction or participation. Commerce opportunities include, for example, facilitating the placement of direct orders for products, providing product coupons, providing further information related to a product, product placement, etc.
In the context of e-commerce, viewers could request discount vouchers or coupons for viewed products that are redeemable at the point of purchase. E-commerce applications also extend beyond advertisements. It is now common for television shows to include product placements. For example, an actor might drink a Coke rather than a Pepsi brand of soda, actors and actresses might wear designer-labeled clothing such as Calvin Klein, etc. Viewers may wish to purchase similar clothing but may not necessarily be able to identify the designer or the particular style directly from the show. However, with an interactive capability, viewers would be able to discover this and other information by going to an associated Web site. The link to this Web site can be automatically enabled using the invention described herein.
In the context of facilitating audience interaction or participation, there is much interest in the convergence of television and computers. Convergence encompasses a very wide range of capabilities. Although a significant effort is being directed to video-on-demand applications, in which there is a unique video stream for each user of the service, as well as to transmitting video signals over the Internet, there is also interest in enhancing the television viewing experience. To this end, there have been a number of experiments with interactive television in which viewers can participate in a live broadcast. There are a variety of ways in which viewers can participate. For example, during game shows, users can answer the questions and their scores can be tabulated. In recent reality-based programming such as the ABC television game show, “Big Brother”, viewers can vote on contestants who must leave the show, and be eliminated from the competition.
§1.2.2 Embedding Work Identifying Code or Signals within Works
Known techniques of linking works delivered via traditional media channels to a more interactive system typically require some type of code, used to identify the work, to be inserted into the work before it is delivered via such traditional media channels. Some examples of such inserted code include (i) signals inserted into the vertical blanking interval (“VBI”) lines of a (e.g., NTSC) television signal, (ii) watermarks embedded into images, (iii) bar codes imposed on images, and (iv) tones embedded into music.
The common technical theme of these proposed implementations is the insertion of visible or invisible signals into the media that can be decoded by a computer. These signals can contain a variety of information. In its most direct form, the signal may directly encode the URL of the associated Web site. However, since the alphanumeric string has variable length and is not a particularly efficient coding, it is more common to encode a unique ID. The computer then accesses a database, which is usually proprietary, and matches the ID with the associated web address. This database can be considered a form of domain name server, similar to those already deployed for network addresses. However, in this case, the domain name server is proprietary and the addresses are unique ID's.
There are two principal advantages to encoding a proprietary identifier into content. First, as previously mentioned, it is a more efficient use of the available bandwidth and second, by directing all traffic to a single Web site that contains the database, a company can maintain control over the technology and gather useful statistics that may then be sold to advertisers and publishers.
As an example of inserting signals into the vertical blanking interval lines of a television signal, RespondTV of San Francisco, Calif. embeds identification information into the vertical blanking interval of the television signal. The VBI is part of the analog video broadcast that is not visible to television viewers. For digital television, it may be possible to encode the information in, for example, the motion picture experts group (“MPEG”) header. In the USA, the vertical blanking interval is currently used to transmit close-captioning information as well as other information, while in the UK, the VBI is used to transmit teletext information. Although the close captioning information is guaranteed to be transmitted into the home in America, unfortunately, other information is not. This is because ownership of the vertical blanking interval is disputed by content owners, broadcasters and local television operators.
As an example of embedding watermarks into images, Digimarc of Tualatin, Oreg. embeds watermarks in print media. Invisible watermarks are newer than VBI insertion, and have the advantage of being independent of the method of broadcast. Thus, once the information is embedded, it should remain readable whether the video is transmitted in NTSC, PAL or SECAM analog formats or newer digital formats. It should be more reliable than using the vertical blanking interval in television applications. Unfortunately, however, watermarks still require modification of the broadcast signal which is problematic for a number of economic, logistical, legal (permission to alter the content is needed) and quality control (the content may be degraded by the addition of a watermark) reasons.
As an example of imposing bar codes on images, print advertisers are currently testing a technology that allows an advertisement to be shown to a camera, scanner or bar code reader that is connected to a personal computer (“PC”). The captured image is then analyzed to determine an associated Web site that the PC's browser then accesses. For example, GoCode of Draper, Utah embeds small two-dimensional bar codes for print advertisements. The latter signal is read by inexpensive barcode readers that can be connected to a PC. AirClic of Blue Bell, Pa. provides a combination of barcode and wireless communication to enable wireless shopping through print media. A so-called “CueCat” reads bar codes printed in conjunction with advertisements and articles in Forbes magazine. Similar capabilities are being tested for television and audio media.
Machine-readable bar codes are one example of a visible signal. The advantage of this technology is that it is very mature. However, the fact that the signal is visible is often considered a disadvantage since it may detract from the aesthetic of the work delivered via a traditional media channel or conduit.
As an example of embedding tones into music, Digital Convergence of Dallas, Tex. proposes to embed identification codes into audible music tones broadcast with television signals.
All the foregoing techniques of inserting code into a work can be categorized as active techniques in that they must alter the existing signal, whether it is music, print, television or other media, such that an identification code is also present. There are several disadvantages that active systems share. First, there are aesthetic or fidelity issues associated with bar codes, audible tones and watermarks. More importantly, all media must be processed, before it is delivered to the end user, to contain these active signals. Even if a system is enthusiastically adopted, the logistics involved with inserting bar codes or watermarks into, say every printed advertisement, are formidable.
Further, even if the rate of adoption is very rapid, it nevertheless remains true that during the early deployment of the system, most works will not be tagged. Thus, consumers that are early-adopters will find that most media is not identified. At best, this is frustrating. At worst, the naive user may conclude that the system is not reliable or does not work at all. This erroneous conclusion might have a very adverse effect on the adoption rate.
Further, not only must there be modification to the production process, but modifications must also be made to the equipment in a user's home. Again, using the example of watermarking of print media, a PC must be fitted with a camera and watermark detection software must be installed. In the case of television, the detection of the identification signal is likely to occur at the set-top-box—this is the equipment provided by the local cable television or satellite broadcasting company. In many cases, this may require modifications to the hardware, which is likely to be prohibitively expensive. For example, the audible tone used by Digital Convergence to recognize television content, must be fed directly into a sound card in a PC. This requires a physical connection between the television and the PC, which may be expensive or at least inconvenient, and a sound card may have to be purchased.
§1.2.3 Unmet Needs
In view of the foregoing disadvantages of inserting an identification code into a work, thereby altering the existing signal, there is a need for techniques of identifying a work without the need of inserting an identification code into a work. Such an identification code can then be used to invoke a work-related action, such as work-related commerce methods and/or to increase audience interest by facilitating audience interaction and/or participation.